Emerald Green Silver Grey
by draco-is-the-punk
Summary: Harry Draco SLASH. IF you don't like slash, don't read it. Please read, and review :D
1. Argument in the hall

Draco Malfoy was in a foul mood. He had just got detention from McGonagall…for the sixth day running. He hurried through the great hall without looking where he was going, scattering terrified first years. He crashed into somebody in the entrance, and fell heavily onto the stone floor.

A pair of emerald green eyes peered down at him, surrounded by messy black spikes. Draco felt himself turning red. It was Harry Potter. Could this day get any worse?

"Sorry," he mumbled, scrambling to his feet and brushing down his robes. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Since when have you said sorry to me??" he asked, messing his hair up with one hand. Draco loved it when he did that. In fact, he loved pretty much everything about Harry. Unfortunately, the feeling wasn't mutual.

"Um..." Draco stuttered.

Harry raised one eyebrow, and sighed impatiently.

"Whatever," he muttered.

"Learn to take an apology Potter,"

"From you? I doubt I can trust anything you say."

"Well piss off then!" the blonde shouted, angrily. "I've had a bad enough day already, without you making it worse!"

He turned on his heel and fled down the stairs. But not before Harry had seen the tears in his silver grey eyes.

_Did he just… was Malfoy crying_? he thought in astonishment. It definitely wasn't like Malfoy. In fact, Harry had expected him to start a fight. What was going on?

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had made his way to the Slytherin common room. He collapsed onto a chair, breathing very fast.

_Well done, Malfoy. _he thought bitterly. _Now Harry hates you even more…_

How the mighty had fallen. Draco had started school as a bright popular rich boy, with firm ideas and prejudices implanted in him by his father. He acted like a prat. He knew it now. He was made a Slytherin straight away. It took him only a few months to realise that Lucius Malfoy had been wrong. Wrong about muggle-borns. Wrong about Dumbledore. And most of all, wrong about Harry Potter.

Draco had fallen head over heels. At first, he was sure that it was some kind of phase he was going through. After all, he was a hormonal teenage boy. However, years went by, and he felt the same. In fact, he had the feeling it was getting worse. But still he kept up his character. If his father suspected anything, Draco was as good as dead. There were no family values for Lucius Malfoy. Draco had spent sixteen miserable years in the Malfoy mansion, being bullied and intimidated by his father, and he knew that Lucius planned for Draco to follow in his footsteps to become a Death Eater.

But Draco could never kill anybody. He was not like his father- who was pure evil. Sure the Dark Mark was a pretty cool tattoo, but torturing muggles? Murdering innocent wizards? No way.

Except now Lucius had been arrested. He had been sent off to Azkaban, and Draco was finally free. His mother Narcissa was also a Death Eater, but she had never treated him as his father had done. She might actually love him, too afraid of Lucius to show any real affection. Everybody was afraid of Lucius Malfoy.

So now Draco was open to make his move. However, by this time, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were worst enemies. His pretence had gone too far; Harry detested him. Draco felt himself crying about it each night. What could he do? It was too late.


	2. Thoughts and feelings

Harry was still thinking about what had just happened when he got to the Quidditch pitch. He was distracted all through practise, and nearly fell off his broom when a Bludger flew a little too close. Usually nothing could distract Harry Potter from flying.

"What the hell was _that _about??" asked Ron as they got changed afterwards. Harry just shrugged and muttered something about a bad headache. He was being stupid; he must have imagined the tears in Malfoy's eyes. Why would Draco Malfoy, King of the Snakes, Lord of the Slytherins, cry about something Harry had said?

But come to think about it, Malfoy had been acting a little… different lately. He seemed happier, less strained, and less arrogant. It was strange.

"Harry… Harry… HARRY!!!"

"Huh?"

"I've been trying to talk to you for ages! Do you want to go to Madam Pomfrey to get something for that headache? You're spaced out mate."

"Oh… sorry…"

That night, Draco was thinking desperately of how he could get Harry to like him. But truthfully, Draco was hopeless at this kind of thing. Girls liked him for his money, charm, power and because he was Seeker for the Quidditch team. Harry had all these things himself and more. Harry was a hero, not to mention those muscles… those eyes… that painfully perfect smile…

_Snap out of it! _Draco told himself sternly. _Plan now. Fantasise later._

There was no way Harry would act like he did in Draco's dreams… he would be more likely to punch him in the face if Draco ever summed up the courage to come clean about his feelings. So what could he do?

Draco stroked his screech owl absently.

"What do _you _think I should do?" he asked the owl. It blinked at him, and hooted softly.

_Talking to a bloody bird now. I really am going round the twist. _

He watched his owl take off and soar out of the window. It circled twice around Gryffindor Tower, before heading back to the owlery. Lucky bird, getting to look in at Harry in his dormitory… maybe Draco could learn to be an animagus? Then he could spy on Harry, and find out what it would take to win his heart. But no. McGonagall had told them that it took years to become an animagus. Even if he did it illegally… and frankly, Draco was no Hermione Granger. He would never figure out what to do.

Suddenly a thought came to him. Granger! Sure he couldn't get to Harry, but what about one of his best friends? Granger knew Harry inside out, and it had been her who had got Harry and that bitch Ginny together.

"Draco Malfoy, you are a genius!" he said out loud smiling into the darkness. Then he settled his head onto his pillow, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up determined to find Hermione. But the problem was, he had no idea where she might be. He just hoped she wasn't in the Gryffindor common room. Where would a smart swotty teachers pet go before breakfast? The library! Of course!

He dressed in his black shirt and pants, and went in search of the library. To be completely honest, he wasn't exactly a library kind of guy. He couldn't remember the last time he went to the library. But eventually he found it, and sure enough, Granger was sitting down at a table, leafing through a huge book. She didn't look up as he approached.

"Ron, I left your essay on your bedside table. I corrected all your mistakes; I can't believe some of the dumb things you put! Were you listening to Flitwick at all?"

"Um…?"

Hermione stared at him.

"Malfoy?? I didn't know you could read!" she smirked.

"Oh ha ha. So terribly witty. Not." He retorted, sliding into a chair opposite her. She blinked at him.

"Uh… did you want something?"

Draco swallowed. Now he was here, he felt nervous about explaining to Granger. What if she laughed, or worse; told Harry?

"Well… I need your help."

Hermione looked at him, clearly trying to work out if he was being serious.

"You're one of Harry's best friends… and I couldn't talk to Weasley. I mean, the guy has less emotional perception than this table."

"Tell me about it." Hermione muttered. Draco smiled slightly. So there _was _something going on between those two.

"Well… I need to talk about Harry."

"Harry? Since when do you call him Harry?"

"Actually... that's kind of what I need to talk to you about."

"Huh?"

Draco took a deep breath, and took the plunge.

"I think I'm in love with him."


	3. Breakups and dreams

"WHAT?? Are you joking?"

"Wish I was." Draco said dryly.

"God, Malfoy. But you and Harry… I mean…"

"He hates me. Yes I do know that." He snapped.

"Holy Christ…how long have you known?"

"Uh… since first year?"

Hermione fell silent. Draco looked at her nervously.

"Please don't tell Harry…or anyone else!"

"I won't… but why are you telling me??"

Draco fidgeted uncomfortably.

"I thought you might be able to tell me what to do. Should I tell him? Should I wait? Help me!"

He looked so pathetic, Hermione smiled in spite of herself.

"Look Malfoy, there's something you _have_ to do; before you do anything else… you have to split up with Pansy."

Draco groaned. Pansy was his "girlfriend." He had never actually been in love with her, but she had been a way to bluff away his feelings for Harry in those first uneasy months. Now he was stuck with her, and was too scared to do anything about it.

"I know…" he muttered, long fair hair tumbling over his face. He pushed it away, and looked at Hermione pleadingly.

"I've never dumped anybody before… I don't want to hurt her."

Hermione had the audacity to look amused.

"Draco Malfoy, I do believe you have a heart after all..."

"Well _done._"

"Good luck in telling Pansy. You can't keep stringing her along. It's not right."

Hermione picked up her book and swept out of the library.

"WHAT!! Come back! You have to tell me what to do!!" he yelled "Get back here you stupid bitch!!"

Draco put his head down on the table.

"The bucktooth wench is right. I need to find Pansy."

"Harry… wake up! Its lunch time!"

Harry moaned. Then sat up in horror.

"Crap, did I miss Charms??"

"Its Saturday, nutcase."

"Ohhh…"

Harry lay back down.

"I was having such a _good _dream as well."

Then Harry remembered what he'd been dreaming about. Malfoy. And it _was _a good dream…

"Harry, you're going red."

"Uh... no I'm not… hey what's for lunch? Man I'm starved… aren't you?"

"I guess"

Harry laughed shakily. It was just a dream… right?

Draco paced up and down the Slytherin Common Room, waiting for Pansy to come back from lunch. Eventually she came in, and ran to him.

"Hey Poochie, where were you at lunch?" she simpered, putting her arms around his neck. He sighed, and pulled away.

"We need to talk."

Pansy's face fell. Her arms fell loosely at her sides, and she sank into a chair.

"I... don't think we can see each other any more. I'm sorry."

Pansy looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Draco would have preferred it if she had slapped him. She looked so upset; he had really broken her heart.

"I knew… knew this was coming. You weren't the same Draco Malfoy I fell in love with."

"Pansy…"

"I have to go."

She ran up to the girls' dormitory, leaving Malfoy alone. He should be happy, he was free to do whatever he wanted with Harry, but this didn't seem the time to celebrate.


	4. Confusion

Harry and Ron had nearly finished lunch by the time Hermione came down. She seized a cauldron of stew and began ladling it onto her plate.

"Library?" asked Ron, smiling as he watched her eat. She nodded, grabbing a roll of bread.

"Actually I found out that Malfoy is going to dump Pansy."

Harry swallowed. Why was this news making him feel happy? Maybe it was because this would mean more trouble for Malfoy. Yes that must be it. He looked up, at Hermione, who was staring at him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"What?" he asked. She shook her head slightly.

"Nothing…" she smiled.

"Well I hope Parkinson kills Malfoy… serves him right, the arrogant little _ferret_" Ron growled savagely, spearing a chunk of potato with her fork.

Harry frowned, and Ron looked at him in surprise.

"What's _up _with you today? Do you still have a headache?"

"Oh uh…"

Fortunately, Harry was saved from answering by the arrival of a small mousey haired boy who handed Harry a scroll of parchment.

"Thanks Colin…"

"No problem" beamed Colin. "Hey do you and … Ryan and… Um… Harriet… want to come with us to Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Harry smiled painfully

"Some other time maybe?" he asked.

"Sure!" Colin squeaked, hurrying off to tell his little brother Dennis.

"He'll hold you to that, you know," grinned Ron. "We'll never be rid of him."

"I know, I know…"

"Kids," Ron added, rolling his eyes theatrically.

"Oh shut up _Ryan_," snapped Hermione. Both Harry and Ron looked at her in surprise.

"Harry's not the only one acting weird, is there some kind of epidemic?!" Ron joked.

"Ha ha. So what's the parchment say?"

Harry unfurled it, and skimmed the cramped writing.

"Oh shit, Snape's detention! I'd forgotten about that."

"When is it?"

"Seven o'clock, tonight."

"Well, ask Malfoy what happened with Parkinson," Ron winked.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, Malfoy got detention as well. He spilt his caterpillar spleens on Snape's robes," Ron snorted, remembering the look on Snape's face.

"Oh yeah…"

Harry spent the rest of the day with Ron and Hermione in the library doing their homework. Harry couldn't remember the last time they had got so much. They eventually finished at four o' clock, with a little help from Hermione, and lay back in their chairs, their finished essays stacked neatly in front of them.

"So, Harry. What exactly did you dream about last night?" winked Ron roguishly.

Harry looked at him in dismay.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. You weren't exactly being quiet. What... or rather who was it?"

"Nobody. Nothing. Go 'way."

"Okay, mate, keep your secrets. I suggest a silencing charm next time. Works for me."

Ron shot a cheeky glance at Hermione, who blushed. Harry smiled at his two friends, and then got up, stretching.

"Dinner time, love birds." Harry grinned

They both blushed, and Ron told Harry to go on ahead. Harry had a sneaky suspicion that Ron was finally going to ask Hermione out. He was happy for them, but secretly more than a little jealous. He had had two girlfriends, Cho and Ginny, but neither of them had made him happy. He had never really been in love.

He suddenly had a vivid flashback of last nights dream, and felt himself blushing.

_Calm down Potter. It was only a dream _he thought desperately, for about the tenth time.

Finally Ron and Hermione caught up. He looked enquiringly at Ron, who gave him the thumbs up. Hermione beamed at him, and took Ron's hand. They practically _skipped_ to dinner. Harry followed them unhappily.

At seven o'clock, Harry was leaning against the wall outside Snape's office. He sighed and knocked.

"Come in."

Harry entered, trying not to look at the awful pickled animals on the shelves. They always gave him the creeps. Malfoy was already sitting down in one of the chairs, and Snape was behind his desk. Malfoy gave Harry a weak smile, and instantly regretted it. Harry looked shocked. Malfoy blushed. Harry blushed.

"Well I have much better things to do than to baby-sit you two." Snape sneered. "So I want each of you to write an essay on 10 things you like about each other. That should take up a few hours…"

He handed each a piece of parchment and quills, and glided out of the room, locking the door behind him.


	5. Detention

Draco shot a furtive glance at Harry, who was staring at his blank parchment.

"Surely you like something about me?" Draco asked, smiling slightly. Harry looked at him. The strange thing was, Malfoy seemed… hurt that Harry hadn't managed to put anything down yet.

"Well what've you put about me?" Harry grabbed the parchment out of Draco's hands before he could stop him.

"Give it back!" Draco squeaked, lunging at Harry. Harry held him off, and read out what Draco had put.

"I like the way he plays Quidditch."

"Yeah, well, I do." Draco muttered, going red. Harry considered.

"That's a good one. I might put that on mine."

Harry picked up his quill and scrawled it down on his own list.

"What about my incessant good looks?" Draco smirked. To his surprise, Harry blushed. He put something else down on his list, and Draco read it upside down.

"I like how he smiles when he thinks nobody is watching."

Draco looked at Harry in wonder, his silver grey eyes shining. Then he wrote something down himself.

"I like how he never gives up."

Harry smiled, and scrawled down:

"I like how he works in class."

"Why do you like that?" Draco asked in surprise.

"Well, it's not so much that. It's more… more what you look like when you're working. The way you smile when Snape tells everybody that your potion is the only one that wouldn't double as poison. The look on your face when you pull off a new hex. That probably sounded really dumb… but…"

"No it wasn't dumb." Draco said softly. He wrote down:

"I like how he messes around with his friends."

Harry smiled.

"You should try it some time! It's fun!" he told Draco.

"Yeah well… I don't really have friends. Not like you. You have Weasley, and Granger… they would do anything for you. My "friends" just hang around because I'm rich and popular. Even Pansy…"

Harry was looking at him with a funny look on his face. As though he felt sorry for Draco.

"I heard about you and Pansy."

"Well, it wasn't working. I mean, I never loved her."

"I know the feeling," Harry muttered.

"What about Chang and Weasley?"

"I thought I loved them. But it wasn't right. When I kissed them… I felt nothing. No spark. No magic. No love."

Harry suddenly realised who he was talking to.

"I shouldn't have told you that!!" he said, shocked.

"It's okay, I won't tell anybody."

Harry looked at Draco, and saw he was telling the truth.

"I like how you can trust him with your secrets." He scribbled.

"I like how you can talk to him." Draco countered.

"I like the way he acts proud, but isn't."

"I like the fact that he doesn't show off."

"I like how he laughs."

"I like how he stands up for what he believes in."

They worked together, and in another ten minutes they had completed both lists.

"Snape will get a shock," Harry smiled.

"Yeah I think he expected to find us at each others throats when he got back."

"Hoped is more like it."

"I concur."

Harry smiled at Draco, and then kissed him softly on the mouth. Then he drew back, horrified.

"I shouldn't have done that! I…it... wasn't…"

Harry ran out of the office, cursing himself inside.

_You idiot, stupid moron! Why the hell did you just do that?? It was a mistake, right? There is no way you are in love with Malfoy!! Yeah, it was just in the heat of the moment… he hates you, and you hate him!_

Meanwhile, Draco was in shock. He had just been kissed by Harry! But now Harry was gone… he obviously regretted it. Draco didn't.

Harry got back to the common room, and fell into the nearest chair. Ron and Hermione hurried over.

"You're back early! We thought Snape would keep you until eleven at least!" Ron said jovially. Harry shook his head. He seemed incapable of speech.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, concerned. Harry shook his head again.

"Going to bed." he muttered. "Tired."

Ron nodded sympathetically.

"Detentions with Snape do that to you."

In reality, Harry wasn't the slightest bit sleepy. He just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything that had just happened. He imagined Malfoy telling all the other Slytherins about how Harry made a pass at him, visualised their laughing, mocking faces. He stayed awake for hours, worrying about what might happen. Eventually, he dozed off. He dreamt about Malfoy again.


	6. Hogsmeade

The next day Harry Ron and Hermione set off to Hogsmeade. Harry had considered staying behind, but he decided that they probably wouldn't even run into Malfoy. Anyway, it had been ages since they had been to the village, and Harry wanted to stock up on sweets!

Unfortunately, they saw Malfoy before they had even left the castle. He hurried down the stairs towards them, looking apprehensive.

"Uh hi Harry…"

"Harry?? You've got a nerve." snorted Ron, giving Malfoy a little push on the shoulder.

"Go away Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

"But…"

"Piss off will you?!" he snarled.

Draco's face fell about a mile. Then he looked angry.

"What are you treating me like this for? What did I do to you?"

"I think it's the fact you exist that insults me."

Ron cheered, and Harry was reminded of a similar scene involving his father and Snape… but he pushed these uncomfortable images out of his mind and glared bravely at Malfoy. His silver grey eyes glared back, shining like misty pools of light, and Harry felt himself being drawn into them…aargh!!! What was he thinking?? He turned on his heel and began to walk away.

Malfoy watched him leave, angry tears springing in his eyes. He decided he would still go to Hogsmeade; he needed something to cheer him up. Maybe he could drown his tears over a nice Butterbeer…

Ron and Hermione scurried after Harry, who looked furious.

"What was that about? Harry?" asked Hermione timidly.

"Nothing!" growled Harry. But after a few minutes, he calmed down a little, and told them that he and Malfoy had fought in detention. Well it wasn't exactly a lie…

They were planning to go to the Three Broomsticks for a drink before they started their shopping, but Harry spotted Malfoy at one of the tables, staring miserably at a pint glass, so they voted to have their drinks afterwards.

Even though he firmly believed that this was all some elaborate plan set up by the blonde, Harry still felt guilty whenever he thought about the look in Malfoy's eyes after Harry had shouted at him; hurt, betrayal…

Well it just meant Malfoy was a good actor that was all. Harry was determined not to let it ruin their shopping. But everything reminded Harry of him… the snow on the ground was like his smile, the sun was like his hair… the ferrets in a pet shop reminded Harry of the time Moody had turned Malfoy into a ferret, the snakes reminded him of Slytherin, Malfoy's house…

Holy shit, was he falling for Draco Malfoy???

No, it was impossible. He refused to believe it. I couldn't be true… could it? He had a really good time in the detention, and all those weird dreams he had been having…

But even if Harry had fallen for his worst enemy, he could never do anything about it. He was certain Malfoy didn't feel the same way. Imagine what he would do… probably hex him into oblivion. Malfoy was a _Slytherin._ His father was a _Death Eater._

Malfoy was sitting alone in the Three Broomsticks, drinking his way through yet another Butterbeer. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough alcohol in them to really help…

"Excuse me? Yeah can I have a Firewhisky please?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione eventually finished their shopping, and made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

"Is _he _still there?" asked Harry. Ron peered through the open door.

"You won't believe it… he is! He's got about twenty bottles in there…"

"Whatever you said to him must have been pretty bad," Hermione said quietly. Harry ignored her.

"Well I'm not going in there…" he pouted. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

"Harry you're acting like a spoilt child," she tutted.

"Look you wouldn't understand…"

"Fine!" she shouted "Wallow in your self pity!"

She grabbed Ron and pulled him into the pub after her. Ron looked confused but followed her. Malfoy looked up as they went in.

"Harry?" he asked.

"N... no, Harry's outside."

"I gotta talk to him…"

He got to his feet and started to leave the pub. Hermione tried to stop him leaving, but he pushed her away angrily. He appeared quite drunk, Ron found several bottles of Firewhisky among the Butterbeer. They ran after him, and he slammed the door in their faces.

Harry started when he saw Malfoy.

"Look I told you to go away!! Just fuck off, okay?!"

"No… I love ya… come on Harry, I love ya so much…"

"How much have you had to drink?"

"Not enough… hey it's your fault I was drinkin'… you're a bastard…"

"Look who's talking!"

"Nah... ya kissed me, Harry. I thought ya loved me… and now you're rejecting me…"

"As if you cared! You care about nobody! Only yourself… you wouldn't care if you killed somebody! You're a monster! You don't love anybody…you don't even know what love is!!"

Draco flinched as though Harry had slapped him.

"Tha's... not true Harry. You know it's not true…"

"Yes it is!! You're heartless scum, and I never ever want to see you again!"

Harry was aware of Ron and Hermione gaping at him. Draco started to cry.

"You were just toying with me! You were using me! I hate you Harry!"

"Good!" Harry yelled, "Because the feelings mutual!"

Draco turned and walked away towards the castle, his body shaking with sobs. Harry watched him go, the full impact of his words were finally sinking in.

"Harry," whispered Hermione, "What have you done?"


	7. Feeling sorry

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione told him. He nodded dumbly. They left Ron, who needed to visit the Post Office to send an owl to Bill.

"I don't know why I just did that…" Harry mumbled as Hermione led him back to the school. "He was just making me mad… I know he was drunk and all, but he was making me so mad, pretending he loves me… the jokes gone too far, especially since…"

"Since you love him back?"

Harry looked at her in astonishment.

"N…No…!"

"Cut the crap, Harry."

Harry bit his lip. He could tell Hermione… she wouldn't laugh or tell anybody.

"Okay, yeah. Yeah, I do. In detention yesterday, he acted so sweet, so nice… but it was all an act. He… he's trying to trick me into doing something, so he and his dumb Slytherin friends can all have a good laugh at me…"

Hermione shook her head impatiently. "No, that's not true."

"Of course it is! He's never acted nice to me before! He hated me… _hates _me _now_!"

"Harry! Malfoy only acted like that because he was scared of his father! Use your common sense! If the son of Lucius Malfoy started hanging around with muggle-borns, and blood traitors, and you… think of what would happen to him! Lucius made his life a misery anyway, grooming him to be a Death Eater, training him; torturing him… he would have killed him Harry!!"

Harry stared at her. "So, that's why he only started being nice after his father was arrested?"

Hermione nodded. Harry groaned, and sank to the floor.

"What have I done? Poor Draco…I made his life even harder for him…and he really did love me."

"I doubt he stopped loving you just like that! You hurt him, but that doesn't stop his feelings."

"Really? You think so?"

"I know so."

"I'm going to apologize as soon as I see him again." Harry vowed. "Don't tell Ron okay? He has the emotional perception of… what's so funny?"

"That's what Malfoy said."

"When?"

"When he came to tell me that he loved you. And ask my advice."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, yesterday. In the library."

"Why didn't you TELL ME??"

"Well I promised I wouldn't."

Harry couldn't believe this. If he had known this earlier… everything would have been so much different. But he guessed he couldn't really blame Hermione. She didn't know about the fierce battle that had been raging inside him.

"What… what did you tell him?"

"To dump Pansy."

"Nothing else?"

"No… he should follow his heart. As should you."

"Great. But now I can't do anything, because I probably blew it forever…"

Harry was really angry now. He had a chance… and now it was gone. His only hope was to beg for forgiveness… but would Draco accept his apology after all Harry had done to him? Harry doubted it.

Draco was just as upset as Harry. He considered finding Harry and saying sorry. After all, he was drunk. He acted rashly. But Harry wouldn't want to see him. Draco really couldn't face another argument with Harry… it would be better if he just avoided him. The thought of those beautiful emerald eyes, flashing at him with anger and scorn, just filled his own eyes with tears.

He realised that the only people who had ever made him cry were Harry and his father. He wasn't really a crying person. His father always told him crying was for the weak.

_Screw my father. I'll do what I damn well please!_

Christmas was almost upon them. Maybe Draco should get Harry a present, to prove his feelings. But what would Harry like? A new broom? No, he had a Firebolt. He had everything Draco could think of.

Draco could think of only one thing to do. He would have to find Granger again. But would she listen to him? She probably hates him as well. But he might be able to persuade her. He would go to the library first thing and find her. He would beg her to help him.

He smiled ironically. What would his father say? Draco Malfoy, pleading with Mudbloods for help? What was the world coming too…?


	8. Gift of the Heart

But to Draco's intense dismay and disappointment, whenever he saw Hermione Granger over the next few days, she was with Harry. Draco even started to skive off Potions lessons, just to stay away from Harry. He wanted to make sure that no further conflict occurred before Christmas.

Harry however, was as miserable as Draco. Draco was avoiding him, he must hate him. He, Harry, had ruined his one chance, and couldn't even apologize for his actions. Hermione insisted that Draco still felt the same way, but Harry doubted that anybody could be that forgiving.

At last, it was just one week until Christmas Day. The Christmas Holidays had begun, and both Harry and Draco were staying at Hogwarts. Draco was becoming desperate. He had no way of contacting Hermione, without Harry being there. If he sent a letter, it would arrive at breakfast time, and Harry would be able to read it. Draco wanted it all to be a surprise.

Maybe he _would _risk sending a letter. He couldn't see any alternative. Perhaps if he sent it in the evening, it would arrive when Harry was in his dormitory and Hermione in hers? But his owl was in the owlery, and he would have to pass Gryffindor Tower to get to it. Was it worth the risk?

As he was pondering, a large tawny owl soared through his window. He looked up hopefully, but it was just the owl delivering his Daily Prophet, and took off as soon as Draco paid him. Draco flicked through his newspaper disinterestedly, but a glowing article halfway through the paper made him gasp out loud. This was _it!_ The perfect way to show his devotion to Harry, and it only cost 200 Galleons! Well, he could afford it. Harry was worth it.

On Christmas Eve, all of Draco's plans were complete. He could only hope that Harry liked the present Draco had chosen. He had put a note in with it, explaining the way he felt, and why he had acted like a total prick over the last few years. Would Harry understand? He could only wait and see.

Meanwhile Harry was sitting alone in the common room. Ron and Hermione had gone for a "walk," i.e. make out. Hermione had decided to stop kissing Ron in front of Harry, as it reminded him of Draco. He wondered vaguely when he had first begun to think of Draco as Draco rather than Malfoy? Maybe the day when Hermione had revealed the good person he really was.

They would be back in a few hours, but secretly Harry liked it when they weren't there. They had finally told Ron about Draco. At first he couldn't believe it, but seemed to be coming to terms with it. Now both he and Hermione were extra nice to Harry, which was a little creepy after a while. Harry decided to go to bed. It was only nine o' clock, but sleeping would give him something to do.

He yawned and made his way up to the boys' dormitory. He didn't hear Ron creep in at midnight, nor the house elves delivering presents at about two. He finally woke up to the sound of his fellow Gryffindors yelling and rustling wrapping paper.

"Hey sleepyhead!" grinned Ron, as Harry moaned and disentangled himself from his quilt. Ron was wearing his new Weasley jumper, and had already started eating his box of Honeydukes chocolates from Hermione.

Harry started on his own presents. He had his own jumper from Mrs Weasley, along with a box of homemade biscuits. He had new dragon hide gloves from Hagrid, and chocolates from Hermione. The Weasley twins had sent him a huge package of jokes from their shop, and he even had a present from the Dursleys (a single blade of grass)

He now had only one thing to open, a slim silver envelope. He recognised the handwriting on the front instantly, it was Draco's. Heart beating very fast, he slit open the envelope… and his jaw dropped. Ron looked over his shoulder at what was inside.

"Bloody hell. He really likes you!"


	9. Christmas Spirit

In the envelope was two tickets; for the Cannons Vs the Tornados!! It was one of the biggest league matches, ever. Harry had heard that it was pretty much impossible to get tickets… Draco must have paid loads for them. Harry had never felt so touched.

Ron was holding up the tickets to the light.

"They're real…" he gasped. Harry put them reverently back into the envelope.

"Hey, there's a letter."

Harry picked up Draco's note, and read it carefully. Then he read it again.

"What's it say?" asked Ron "Harry? Harry… are you crying?"

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you have your own opinions about me. I know I may never change your mind, but please hear me out…_

_The only reason I treated you as I did was because I was scared. I was a coward. Scared of what my father would do to me… and to you._

_You may be ripping up this letter as I speak, but I want you to know I love you. I will always love you. I'm not really a fan of the soppy stuff, but for you…_

_I hope you enjoy these tickets. I heard you liked the Cannons. The match is in a few days, Dumbledore says you can get a portkey there and back._

_Happy Christmas_

_Yours Always, Draco x_

Harry wiped his eyes furiously.

"I didn't buy him anything," he said finally.

"Well… why don't you invite him to the match with you? There are two tickets."

"You don't mind?? You love the Cannons!"

"Yeah... I know… but your need is greater than mine."

"Ron, you're the best mate ever!"

Harry hugged Ron, who laughed and patted him on the back.

"Now go find Malfoy!"

Harry didn't need telling twice. He ran down the stairs, through the common room, and didn't stop until he got to the bare stretch of wall he knew to be the entrance to the Slytherin common room. But now he had a problem. He had no idea what the password was. He supposed he better wait until somebody came out.

Luckily he didn't have long to wait. A small first year girl walked out, nearly crashing into Harry, after only five minutes.

"Hey! Is Draco Malfoy in there??" he asked. The girl looked scared

"I…I don't know!"

"_Find out!!!_"

She scurried back the way she had come, and Harry hurriedly smoothed his hair, trying desperately to make it less messy.

Draco was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, when he heard somebody call his name.

"What do you want??" he said rudely to the first year that had disturbed him.

"Sorry, Mr Malfoy, sir, but, erm, er…"

"Yes?? What?? This better be good!!"

"Um… Harry Potter, sir, he's outside. He wants to see you."

"What???"

"Yes sir, do you want me to tell him to go away?"

"_Don't _you _dare!!_"

Draco jumped to his feet, and ran towards the exit. Sure enough, Harry was leaning against the wall, looking nervous, and if possible, more gorgeous than ever.

"Harry!"

"Draco! Look I'm sorry. Sorry about everything I said and did. I love you and I want you to come to the Quidditch match with me."

Draco stared at Harry.

"Are you serious??"

"Duh," smiled Harry, pulling Draco to him. They kissed lovingly, running their fingers through each others hair sighing as they entwined, ignoring the growing crowd of students and teachers watching in amazement. Finally they broke apart, gazing at each other happily.

"I love your eyes," Draco murmured "So green, like emeralds…"

"Your eyes are beautiful too. Silver and stunning… like the moon."

"Is that a good thing?"

"You bet your sweet Slytherin ass it is."

And as Ron and Hermione looked on, beaming proudly, the two boys walked off hand in hand. Muscled and petite, dark and blonde. Emerald green and silver grey.

THE END


End file.
